1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control circuits, and particularly relates to a control circuit controlled through a serial port.
2. Description of Related Art
For management and control of electronic devices/appliances, serial ports, such as recommended standard 232 (RS232) are widely used. A maximum data transfer rate of the RS232 is 20 kilobits per second (Kbps), and a maximum transmission distance of the RS232 is 15 meters. However, in large-scale industrial machinery, using serial ports for control may not be feasible due to the distance between the controller and the serial port. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.